Phoenix Tea
by foxkiro
Summary: Toris took a deep sigh and continued. "I know something's not right… ever since WWII… and ever since the Wall… you haven't been all right…"        Feliks laughed, "Oh Liet ! You so silly! I'm just as fab as I always was !"        Toris bit his lip.


Poland opened the door, a smile on his face. "Ah, like, hi, Liet~! I, like, didn't know you were in the neighborhood!"

Toris gave his friend a small smile.

"Well, like, don't stand the door, dummy! Like, you need to totally come in! I have some completely new clothes that you're gonna think are so totes adorbs! But first, let's like, have some tea! It's like, around teatime, right?"

Lithuania stood with his hands clasped, trying to get Poland's attention with his eyes. But Feliks was avoiding his gaze as he rambled on, "Isn't it teatime when like when the little hand is like 'could I please like have some sugar?' and the big hand is all 'don't you put too much creamer in my cup, bi-atch'? I think it's that time! Like~ one sec, Liet!" The blonde flounced inside and got out a china teatray.

The brunette walked into the room slowly, closed the door, and sat on the pink upholstered couch."…Feliks?"

"Yah, Liet?" Poland strutted to the coffee table and set down the tray.

"Are you… are you alright?"

Poland paused, and set down the teapot and cup of tea he had been pouring. He beamed, "Liet, I'm like, super fabu! Just like… like, always!"

The cup was set in front of Toris, a nicely painted red poppy looking at him.

"Feliks-"

"Liet, you like, look totally in need of a spa day. You look, like, totally drab! My BNFFFLALTB [best nation friend for life and like totally beyond] can't go around looking like that!"

"But-"

"It's official, I'm like, gonna take you to get a mani-pedi, and a nice seaweed wrap! I know this guy-"

"Feliks, listen-"

"And then we can go to this totally chic café down the block, and get some like, muffins!"

"P-pola-"

"They have these totally delish ones with cinnaminny crumblies on top!" And-"

"POLAND!"

Feliks paused in his speech and blinked a few times. "You're like, being rude Liet! I was like, talking!"

"I've been trying to talk to you…!" Lithuania clenched his hands in frustration. "…Feliks… please listen to me."

"Yah, like… 'course, Liet…" The blonde settled into the pink plush couch with his teacup, which also bore a red poppy. "I like, always listen to you."

Toris took a deep sigh and continued. "I know something's not right… ever since WWII… and ever since the Wall… you haven't been all right…"

Feliks laughed, "Oh Liet~! You so silly! I'm just as fab as I always was~!"

Toris bit his lip softly. He was losing him again.

"After all, I'm like, the phoenix! I always rise from the, like, ashes!... But like totally clean ashes. The totally yucky ones are so… ick. And I, like, smell nice! And ashy colors are so last-season-"

Lithuania grabbed Felik's hand.

"Yah, Liet?"

"Feliks… I don't buy what you tell everyone… you… you may seem okay on the surface, but I don't think you are… Poland, I've lived with you and I know you better than anyone else, please, please tell me what's going on."

Poland was silent for a moment.

"Pahahaha~! Liet what the heck, you're like, all messed up! Nothing's, like, wrong!"

"Poland, please, I'm begging you."

"Liet…" The blonde's smile fell for a moment. "There's like, nothing wrong. Seriously…"

Lithuania noted the small crack in the nation's façade and dived back in. "Feliks, I am your best friend-"

"BNFFFLALTB," the blonde corrected.

Toris sighed. "…Yes. That. And the truth is that something is wrong, Feliks. I can tell."

Poland just waved Toris off and sipped his tea.

"…Just a moment ago… you didn't smile."

Poland rolled his eyes, "I can't like, smile all the time, Liet~"

"But you do!" Toris interjected. "You do, Feliks, and it worries me. Not that you're always happy, but that something is hidden beneath the surface, something wrong, something hurt, and I want to help…!"

Poland drank the rest of his tea slowly, not showing his expression to the nation sitting next to him.

"Please," implored the brunette.

Feliks stood.

Toris watched his friend as he walked away a bit.

"Liet…" The nation's shoulders drooped. There was no more pride in his step. "…I am, like, the cockroach of this world, you know." He looked back, a weak smile gracing his lips. "No matter how many times they try to, like, get rid of me, I keep coming back… like, right, Liet?"

Toris nodded, speechless.

"I'm like… the phoenix everyone wants to die…"

"No, of course n-"

"Like, shut up, Liet!" Small streams of tears ran down Poland's face. He threw the teacup to the ground. The fine porcelain shattered; tea seeped into the carpet. "Nobody likes me! Everyone's like always trying to make me, like, disappear! Like, totes twenty-four seven!" The nation hastily wiped away the streaks of saltwater. "Napoleon was the only one who fucking liked me, kay? He managed to… to like, piece me back together! But since then, I've totally been stuck between Russia and Germany… you know what t-the bastards totes did to me, Liet! I've been there so long that I feel like, like that any day could be my last, again!"

Toris wasn't sure of what to do.

"But, I like, always come back! And then, like, everyone tries to totally tear me down again, and again! It's like, not fair, Liet!" Poland cried freely now. "I just want to be, like, me, all the time, my totally fabu self, and everyone keeps trying to make me go away!"

Lithuania set his cup down and walked to his friend, avoiding the pieces of porcelain shattered at the nation's feet.

Poland turned to face Toris. "Liet, it's so not totes amazing to be me! I try to be so fabu like I am, and I don't care what people think about me, but I want them to stop, like, hurting me!" He sobbed. "I want them to stop it!"

Toris wrapped his arms around his friend. "it's… it's okay, Feliks… I want you to be around... you're my…. best nation friend for life and totally beyond…"

Feliks smiled. "Thanks, Liet… you're my BNFFLATB too…"

Lithuania hugged tighter. "And I wouldn't hurt you."

There was a long silence that didn't need to be filled for a long moment, the only sound being the soft rustling of clothing as the two nations embraced each other.

"…Hey Liet?"

"Yes, Feliks?"

Poland gave his friend a genuine smile. "Could you, like, help me with this mess? The tea totally just got all into the carpet…"

Toris got down on his knees and picked the pieces of china out of the nation's plush carpet while Poland supervised and got the carpet cleaner and a rag. The blonde sprayed the stain, Lithuania dabbed at it.

After the stain was cleaned, Poland sat on the carpet.

Toris gently got his own cup and offered it to his friend.

"No, no, Liet… that's yours. It has a poppy on it, see~? That's, like, the best flower ever. It's like, my flower."

Lithuania nodded and drained the cup.

"Good tea, like, right?"

"…Feliks… we can't just pretend like that didn't happen…"

Poland laughed, "We, like, aren't! I know it happened and you totally know it happened, so how can we, like, pretend it didn't?"

"…Oh."

"So~ want to see those totes adorbs clothes? I got some for you too!"

Lithuania sighed as he was pulled towards Poland's closet, resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't leave the house without trying on at least one miniskirt.

* * *

><p>Please Review if you enjoyed! This was very fun to write :)<p> 


End file.
